


A Surprise Visit

by itsalliepg



Category: The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Friendship, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsalliepg/pseuds/itsalliepg
Summary: Scarlett (MC) goes to Zig’s suite and they talk about his life at Hartfeld.





	A Surprise Visit

**Author's Note:**

> English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it!

It was 7p.m. and the first stars appeared in the sky. Lightened by the moonlight, Scarlett walked to Zig’s suite, her bag on her back, and her homework for her anthropology class, which she printed on the computer lab, was in the folder in her hands. She decided to visit her boyfriend after leaving the lab. She arrived at the suite and knocked on the door. His suitemate Aaron answered it, smiling.

_Hey, Scarlett! – he welcomed her with a tight hug – long time no see!

_Yeah, Aaron, you’re right! – she smiled back – how are you doing?

_I’m great! Thanks for asking! And you?

_I’m great, too. Oh, you and the other guys are invited to a punk rock show in my house. My friend Kaitlyn’s the vocalist of TBD and they’ll perform in our yard.

_Cool, you can count on me – he pointed to the roof – Zig’s doing his homework at the rooftop. You can go there.

_Thanks, Aaron, excuse me – she climbed up the stairs and found Zig sat on the couch, his laptop over a pillow on his lap, he was typing and consulting a book beside him. He didn’t noticed Scarlett, so she cautiously put her things on the floor, then approached him slowly, and suddenly jumped in front of him.

_BOO!

_Oh! – he scared, bouncing on his seat, and looked up wide-eyed, but smiled when he saw her – Scarlett! What a wonderful surprise! – he put his laptop on a little table beside the couch and pulled her into his lap, kissing her eagerly – I wasn’t expecting to see you tonight! You said you had some homework to do.

_I had, and I finished – she pointed to her folder under her bag on the floor – I printed my essay and decided to come here to see you – she smiled shyly – sorry, but I couldn’t resist scare you, you were so distracted…

_Well, I forgive you if you give me another kiss – he smirked and she leaned in to kiss him, longer than before. He tightened his arms around her waist and she ran a hand through his hair. They pulled back panting – okay, you’re forgiven.

_So if this is the condition you found to forgive me, I’ll scare you more often – they laughed – how’s your study going?

_I’m writing an essay, too, for my political geography class. I made some progress today, and I think tomorrow I’ll finish it. It’s for next week, but I like to do with antecedence. I’m enjoying so much my classes that I actually don’t have problems to do my homeworks!

_Oh, look at you, I never would imagined you were so…nerd – she giggled.

_Hey, I always was a good student, you can ask my mom! My teachers always complimented me during the parents’ evenings! – he started to defend himself and she laughed even more.

_I’m joking, Zig! You told me you liked school, and received early admissions during your junior year on high school… - she frowned when she saw his serious expression – oh, sorry, I know remembering that hurts…

_It’s okay, Scar. What matter is I have a second chance now, and I value this. I’m really happy to be here.

_Well, does it mean you’re fitting better here? – she smiled, excited.

_You can say so – he beamed – I’m following your advice and I’m talking to some classmates, I’ve found some cool people. And the football team isn’t just Manny, I’m giving a chance to some guys and I’m getting along with them.

_Oh, Zig, you don’t know how glad I am to hear it – Scarlett smiled sweetly – I can see you’re happier, and it makes me feel great.

_And I couldn’t do it without you – he kissed her cheek.

_No, Zig, credit’s all yours. I can advise and help you, but the change’s up to you – she caressed his cheek – you’re smart and determined, you could do it by yourself.

_Yeah, but it would be much more difficult. And I like to have you by my side, cheering me up and taking care of me, my princess – he kissed her hand and smiled.

_I like to help you. And you also take care of me, I feel so secure with you, you’re like my guardian angel – they shared a smile and a passionate kiss. They separated when they heard footsteps on the stairs.

_Sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds – Aaron appeared holding a bowl of popcorn and a little bottle of soda – but I prepared something to eat while I watch my Stranger Things marathon and thought you guys maybe could be hungry.

_Thanks, man – Zig smiled while picked the bowl and Scarlett put the bottle beside Zig’s laptop – it’s very kind of yours.

_No problem – Aaron grinned – I’m heading out now, so you guys can have your privacy back – he headed to his room, and Zig, still with Scarlett on his lap, put the bowl on the couch and put some popcorn on her mouth, then on his, and kept alternating between them.

_Mmm…you’re spoiling me so much… - she giggled, and he smirked.

_I’m just taking care of you, Scar – they laughed, and she picked the bottle of soda and put it on his mouth, giving him a sip. She took it out and then drank herself.

_And I’m just repaying the favor – they laughed again, louder this time – Aaron’s so sweet, he’s a good company for you.

_Absolutely. I didn’t imagine we’d have so much in common, we’re becoming friends. I’ve been talking to the other guys, too, but I sympathize more with him, you know.

_Yeah, I got this sense during that day at the pet zoo. Now you see what happens when you give a chance to people.

_Definitely – he sighed – I judged everyone the same way people judged me because of my criminal record or my sexuality, and I feel bad for it.

_Hey, don’t blame yourself – Scarlett kissed him quickly – everything’s new for you, it’s a huge change and you did it, you’re opening yourself and making friends. You should be as proud of you as I am.

_Thanks, babe – Zig smiled and kissed her back. They finished eating and he put the empty bowl and bottle in a table in front of the couch – now, come here, Scarlett, I’m missing you – he scattered kisses on her face.

_But we saw each other today morning, at the coffee shop! – she chuckled while he grabbed her wrists and kissed a trail down her neck.

_And? One second away from you is too much time for me – Zig cupped her face with his hands and leaned back against the couch while kissed her mouth. Scarlett responded, realizing she was missing him too. No matter how long they spent together, it was never enough time. After a few minutes and a few more kisses, she pulled back, nuzzling her nose on his.

_As much as I want to stay here all the night, I have to go home. I promised Chris I’d help him to make cupcakes – she chortled – he told me that tomorrow he’s going to study with a girl from his physics class, and he promised to take something to eat – she quirked an eyebrow up and Zig smirked.

_”Study”, yeah, if he says so…but now Aaron gave me an idea. You could come here this weekend. We could spend the afternoon together, stay in my room and also have a movie marathon, what do you think?

_Good idea, I still don’t know your room – she grinned – but you said your roommates banned guests…

_No, I said they banned overnight guests…they didn’t said anything about, you know, “overday” guests – Zig winked making air quotes. Scarlett burst out laughing and kissed his cheek.

_Smartass…but I guess you have a point. Saturday afternoon I’ll be here, so.

_Okay. Now I’ll let you go, Chris must be waiting for you. I walk you to the door – they kissed goodbye, and Scarlett headed to her house, thoughts about Saturday couldn’t left her mind since then. Zig decided to finish his study session, still thinking of her.


End file.
